The Girl
by Maggie Davis
Summary: Maggie is an exactress and movies to NY, there she finds herself in trouble with her old director and soon finds out that there is such thing as Love at First Site
1. Default Chapter

The Girl  
  
By Maggie Davis  
  
  
  
Authors note: I just have to say that no matter how much I want to own these characters from Newsies. I can't. But you all know that Disney owns them, and I'm not making any money off of this. Maggie and Squeaker belong to me. This is first in the series. Please email me after you read it. Thanks.  
  
Background: Maggie and her mother are actresses in California but when the guys who own the theater murder her mother. Maggie knows she can't stay any longer so she runs away. To Brooklyn, NY to be exact. But a few months later the owners find her and whip her a dozen times. Maggie gets away but not far enough to hear them say that if they ever found her they would kill her.  
  
"Gee's Spot its freezin' out heah lets go in." Whined Squeaker. One of Spots younger newsies.  
  
"Ok, ok, lets go in"  
  
About half way to the lodging house Spot sees a girl running towards the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Heya, Squeaker go in ahead I'll be back." Spot runs after girl.  
  
"Hey goil, Hey wait a second." Spot grads her arms. She spins around knocking both to the ground.  
  
"Let go of me"  
  
"Gees I was just seein if you'se was awright" She stands up dusts off her skirt.  
  
"I'm fine, just leave me alone." She takes off running towards Manhattan. Spot seemed a little confused.  
  
"What the-" Spot looks down at his shirt and sees the he's covered in blood. Her blood.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, she's hoit I gotta find Jack" Spot runs to The Manhattan Lodging House.  
  
At the Lodging House  
  
"Hey Spot, don'cha have your own lodging house to be bumbing around at?"  
  
Ignoring what Kloppman said. Jack comes down to see who Kloppman is talking to.  
  
"Heya Spot whad brings you heah?"  
  
"Heya Jacky-boy, we's get ourselves a bit of a problem." Jack see Spot shirt.  
  
"Spot whad happened?"  
  
"Yeah I'se fine, but she aint." Jack a little confused.  
  
"I'll explain, come on weahs the boys we're gonna need some help."  
  
Spot explains what happened to Jack, Racetrack, and Mush. They all exit the lodging house and they all go there separate ways. Mush to Bottle Alley, Racetrack to the well, racetracks were else. Jack and Spot head over to Medda's all had agreed to meet at the tracks, sence Race had the farthest to go.  
  
About 20 minuets later  
  
Race sneaks back were the horses are kept. Watching the races is really has close as he has ever come to the horses, he wanted to see them up close. He sees a girl about his age talking to one of the horses.  
  
"Hey there, its ok, I wont hurt you. Shhhh. Its ok." The horse was a little nervous with people in her stall. The horse calmed down. Race was in awe. Gosh she's beautiful.  
  
"See, I'm not as bad as you think huh?" The horse nudges her. Race knocks over a bucket. Scaring the horse, it jumps up knocking Maggie over, who ended up on top of Race. (How akward)  
  
"Ah, Hi I'se Racetrack." Maggie slowly stands up and was about to say hi but winces in pain.  
  
"I'm…in pain" She winces again before collapsing. Race catches her noticing the blood on her back. He picks her up just as Jack and Spot arrive.  
  
"Spot I found her." Spot comes over and takes her from Race.  
  
"Mush run up a head to the lodging house tell Kloppman to get a bed ready with hot water and blakets." Spot instructed to Mush, who just arrived.  
  
With that Mush runs off towards the house and Spot walks as fast as possible without hurting her. Jack turns to Race who looked upset.  
  
"Heya Race youse ok?" Race looks up at Jack.  
  
"She's not going to make it, is she?" Jack looks down at the ground finding his shoes very interesting.  
  
"I knew it." Race takes off.  
  
"R-Race!! Come back" Jack goes after him.  
  
At the Lodging House  
  
"Kloppman, Race found da goil, she hoit real bad, there was blood all over her."  
  
"Ok, boy calm down go get some blankets."  
  
Mush ran upstairs to get a blanket. Kloppman goes into the kitchen to get the water heated up.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Maggie had been bandaged up by Kloppman and was still sleeping. Jack and Race still hadn't returned Mush and Spot were both sound asleep on the floor next to her bed. She started to stir. Mush wakes up to see her eyes opened.  
  
"Hey she waken up." Mush slaps Spot on the arm. Not knowing he was already awake.  
  
"No duh, I can see wit me own two eyes." Spot hits Mush in the head with a pillow.  
  
"Hey what was dat for." They both start laughing Maggie sits up.  
  
"Where is he?" Spot and Mush both stop and look at her. Spot moves over to her.  
  
"Wheres who." She looks at him.  
  
"The boy, the one at the horses."  
  
"Hey well, Me names Spot Conlon leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. That's where I'se be taken ya tomorrow."  
  
"BROOKLYN??, I cant go back to Brooklyn that's where I came from NO, I wont go. Never again no" She starts to cry.  
  
"Spot look whad ya did, you made her cry."  
  
"Shudd-up" Spot walks out to wait for Jack. Mush sits next to Maggie.  
  
"You'se awright?" She looks up at him. She wipes her eyes dry.  
  
"I'm ok, I guess." I'll never go back never, I can't they'll kill me.  
  
"My names Mush." She smiles.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Mar-Maggie." Maggie looks out the door. They cant know who I am.  
  
"Mush,right?" He nods "The boy who I saw last night at the racetracks. Where is he?"  
  
"Well, him and Jack haven't come back yet no one seen um sence last night." Jack walks through the door.  
  
"Hey Jack where you been? Where Racetrack?" Mush jumps up to see him.  
  
"That's why I didn't come back, he took off after Spot and use left with…" He looks at Maggie.  
  
"Your awake?" Maggie blushes.  
  
"She woke up not to long ago."  
  
"Hey me names Kelly, Jack Kelly leader of the Manhattan Newsies."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Maggie, why did he take off?"  
  
"Race?"she nodds  
  
"Well ya see, he was well so scared dat ya weren't gonna make it. I dunno he just took off."  
  
"He ran away because of me?" Jack nodds  
  
"But why?" Omgosh where could he be.  
  
"I dunno, he'll turn up don't you worry." Maggie half-heartedly smiled. And went to bed.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Jack and Spot both developed a crush on Maggie. Spot stayed in Manhattan. Told his boys that he had "stuff" to attend to. They were both so sure Maggie liked them that they didn't even notice that she was getting sick, she was thinner and paler as the days went on. They had no clue that Maggie fell for Racetrack. It was obvious to all the other Newsies. She sold paper at the races hoping Race would show up. She slept on his bed every night. When Spot came and told them about Maggie, Race had left his pocket watch behind. Now Maggie clutched it in her hand.  
  
"Heya Jack, I gotta talk to you." Mush had to talk to Jack about Maggie. Mush and Maggie were getting pretty close. Mush insisted they sold together. Maggie didn't mind as long as the sold at the tracks.  
  
"What Mush."  
  
"Its about Maggie."  
  
"What happened? Just tell me she's ok."  
  
"Jack she's in love."  
  
Jack thinking its himself smiles.  
  
"No, Jack not you."  
  
His smile quickly fades.  
  
"Its Spot huh."  
  
"No, its not you or Spot. Jack have you realized sense she been heah she's only lost weight instead of gained? Do ya know wheah she sells at?" It still not clicking with Jack who she likes. Maggie was sleeping on Race's bed at the time. Mush drags Jack over to the bed. "Look at her Jack, who's bed she sleepin in? Race's. Wheah does she sell her papes? The tracks. Look whads in her hand Jack. Race's watch, she loves Racetrack." Its now all clicking with Jack. Mush was right. She loved Racetrack. He now noticed that she did look awfully pale.  
  
"I cant believe I been so blind. Whad are we'se gonna do?"  
  
" We gotta tell her to move on Race isn't coming back." Mush said it bluntly, but he was right.  
  
"Mush you know her best, can you talk to her?"  
  
"Ok." Not liking the fact that he had to do it but agreed.  
  
"Hey its time for dinnah how bout we all go you'se stay heah wit Maggie."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Everyone left Mush woke Maggie up.  
  
"Hey Mush, where is everyone."  
  
"They all went ta dinnah they'll bring us food when day come back."  
  
Maggie looks a little confused.  
  
"Maggie we's gotta talk."  
  
"About what, Mush?"  
  
"Race" Maggie hadn't expected him to say that. Tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"He's not comin back Maggie-" She cuts him off.  
  
"He is too, you'll see he'll come back." She seemed so sure the he would come back he hated to tell her he wasnt.  
  
"No Maggie he's not, its been three weeks, he's not comin back."  
  
"How dare you say that Mush Meyers. He's one of your best friends. You should know him better. I knew him for only 5 minutes and I know him like I've known him for years. He's coming back you'll see. He's coming back."  
  
With that Maggie ran out of the lodging house just as Jack, Spot and the others were coming back.  
  
"Whad ya do ta her Mush?!!"  
  
"Its ok Spot I tol' him to talk ta her about Race."  
  
"Wha about Race?"  
  
"She's in love wit Race, Spot"  
  
"What are you tawking about Mush." Spot and his huge ego, was soo sure Maggie liked him.  
  
"Nevah mind we's gotta find Maggie." Mush ran out the door hoping to find Maggie.  
  
Later that Night  
  
"Mush your back, wheahs Maggie?"  
  
"I dunno Spot. I couldn't find her anywhere."  
  
"Whad do you mean shes supposed ta be your best friend!"  
  
"Shuddup Spot, come on we'll look for her in da mornin." Spot and Mush followed Jack up stairs.  
  
It was close to midnight when Maggie came back. She collapsed into Race's bed falling asleep instantly. But not for long because Maggie had a strange dream she was walking alone to the tracks when she sees a fire in an alley then she wakes up.  
  
Race! Maggie said to herself then she got up and went to Mush's bunk.  
  
"Mush, Mush wake up." She whispered.  
  
"Go away Kloppy its too early."  
  
"Mush!"  
  
"What"  
  
"He's alive Mush. I'll be back."  
  
"HUH, yeah yeah whadeveh. Night Maggie." It suddenly occurred to Mush what she just said.  
  
"Maggie, Maggie" It was too late she was long gone. Mush got out of his bunk and ran to Jacks.  
  
"Jack, Jack get up, get up."  
  
"Mush? Whad are you'se doin at me bunck in the middle of da night"  
  
"Its Maggie, she was heah and she talked to me din left."  
  
"Whad she say Mush?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"We have ta go aftah her." Spot had awaken up to them talking.  
  
"No, its too late right now. We'll wait till mornin' now go back ta sleep." Jack through a pillow at Mush.  
  
"Fine, night Spot and Jack."  
  
"Night Mush." The both called.  
  
Coney Island  
  
Ok Maggie you can do it your almost there come on the tracks are just a little farther. Maggie was soo tired she had ran almost the whole way to the tracks but she couldn't go any farther. So she walked into the closest alley and sat down and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh Race where are you? Just give me a sign so I know where to find you."  
  
Maggie started smelling smoke.  
  
"A fire?:::gasp::: My dream." She looks farther down into the alley to see a little fire going.  
  
"Can it really be??" She walks over to it and sees someone sitting up smoking a cigar. Maggie's heart started racing. Its him.  
  
"Racetrack." Hearing his name Race jumps up knocking over some trashcans.  
  
"Who're you." She walks closer to him and takes his hand and drops his watch into it.  
  
"We never really got to meet. I'm Maggie"  
  
"Tanks." He said referring to his watch.  
  
"No, thank you." Race looked at her.  
  
"I would have been dead by morning if you hadn't been there at the tracks that night." Maggie wanted to tell him so badly that she loved him but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way. But he did.  
  
"Thad night I was so scared I mean Spot came in says dat dis goil he saw was hurt badly, I was afraid we might not find you in time. Din I finds you'se at da track den when you collapsed I though we had lost you. I couldn't stand losing you." He smiles and blushes. "I nevah believed in love at first, dat is until I meet you." It was Maggie's turn to blush.  
  
"I though I would never love anyone until I might you." There eyes met and they kissed.  
  
The next thing they knew it was morning, Maggie was sitting up against the wall, Race's head was in her lap, and he was a sleep. She couldn't help but smile she loved Race so much, she knew they would be together forever. Race woke up.  
  
"Hey Maggie."  
  
"Good morning Race."  
  
"I'se kinda hungry wanna go to Tibby's?"  
  
"I loved too."  
  
"Den lets go."  
  
Racetrack and Maggie ran all the way back to Tibby's hand in hand. On the way they saw Boots and Snipeshooter selling papes.  
  
"Mornin Boots, Snipeshooter."  
  
"Hi Race, Maggie" They said then stopped and turned back to them.  
  
"Racetrack!!!" Snipeshooter ran and jumped into Race's arms.  
  
"Well if it aint me cigar stealer."  
  
"Race we missed ya so much." Snipeshooter huged him  
  
"Where you been?"  
  
"Hey go tell everyone to meet at Tibby's but don't tell them why."  
  
"Why?" Boots asked  
  
"Oh jist listen ta her and go do it." Boots smiled he knew exactly what was going on between the two love birds.  
  
"Ok bye Maggie, bye Race."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Heya Maggie where we goin?"  
  
"To the lodging house. You need a shower."  
  
"Gee tanks." They both laughed and ran to the lodging house. They burst through the door scaring Kloppman.  
  
"Hey Maggie, Racetrack?!"  
  
"Heya Kloppman." Kloppman gave him a hug.  
  
"Its good to have ya back Race, it hasn't been the same without all the poker games goin on upstairs."  
  
"Ya but I'se back now and heah to stay."  
  
"Come on Race hurry up stairs and take a shower."  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They both left for Tibby's  
  
At Tibby's  
  
"Hey Boots so when are youse gonna tell us why you made us come heah?"  
  
"You'll see." Almost on cue Racetrack and Maggie came running through the door.  
  
"Racetrack!!!" Everyone ran up to him hugging him.  
  
"Maggie youse was right." Mush said  
  
"Yeah I was." She couldn't stop smiling seeing everyone so happy having Racetrack back. The only thing that would make this moment better is if he were to...  
  
"Maggie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you and Race together now." Spot still didn't really believe that Maggie liked Race better than him. Race heard and walked over to Maggie, and swept her into his arms and kissed her. Both laughing. Maggie answers.  
  
"Yea I guess we are." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies, Disney does.  
  
  
  
Maggie and Race have been together for a few months and they are inseparable, you never saw one without the other. They are joined at the hip. Everyday they sell over in Central Park, and then they head over to Coney Island where they will spend the rest of the day betting on horses. Still no one knows about Maggie's past and soon all the Newsies will know.  
  
Guns shots are heard, Margaret runs to where she thinks they came from, a room; her mother's room. A man runs out of the room. 'Bob? What is he doing here?' Margaret runs in.  
  
'Mama! Mama!' The girl cried.  
  
'Margaret, darling.' She tries to sound all right.  
  
'Mama, you're bleeding.'  
  
'Margaret you have to listen to me, are you listening?'  
  
'Yes mama, I am.'  
  
'You have to leave, now tonight. Run as far away from here as possible.'  
  
'Why mama, I want to stay with you.'  
  
'No, I can't. Go now he might return.'  
  
'I'm not scared and I'm not leaving you.'  
  
'Margaret, go now, please.' Margaret could see the pleading in her mothers eyes.  
  
'Okay mama, I'll go.' She gets up and walk out the door only to walk back in she flung herself on her dying mother.  
  
'I love you, mama.' It was too late, she was already gone. 'Mama don't go, come back, don't leave me. Mama.'  
  
  
  
"Mama, don't leave me, come back, come back." Maggie woke up crying. It was only a dream, but it wasn't. It really did happen. She thought to herself. "Oh mama I miss you so much." Just then Skittery shifted in his bed, afraid she would wake someone, she climbed up to the roof.  
  
"Mama, I know you're up there, and I know you can her me." She paused. "I miss you so much mama." She thought for a few minuets. "You don't have to worry about me anymore…Racetrack is a wonderful boy and I love him so much mama. You would have loved him too." She stared up into the sky, it was a beautiful night, lots of stars where out. "Mama, I want to sing again, I miss that a lot too. Its like I'm lying to myself by not singing. I meet this lady her name is Medda, she owns her own theater and I want to sing there Mama, please give me a sign telling me I can. I wont do it till I know you think its ok.' Maggie lay down on the roof and just stared up into the sky waiting for a sign. A shooting star flew across the sky. Maggie smiled to herself. 'Tomorrow, I will go talk to Medda.'  
  
Next morning  
  
"Maggie, if you're plannin on selling today, ya might wanna get up." Racetrack said.  
  
"Well, actually I'm not going to sell today. I have to go do something."  
  
"And what might dat be."  
  
"I would tell you if I could, but I cant."  
  
Race sighed, he knew that Maggie would tell him eventually, but he still worried about her.  
  
"Ok, meet me at Tibby's for lunch den?" he asked shyly.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled and kissed Race sweetly and then jumped off her bed and went to the washroom to change.  
  
"Heya Race, you want to sell wit me today?"  
  
"Yeah sure Snoddy, want to go to the tracks afterwards?"  
  
"Yeah, sure as long as ya don't make me place any bets." Race and Snoddy both laughed and walked out the Lodging House to go buy their papes.  
  
Irving Hall  
  
"Hi, I'm Maggie. Is Medda around by any chance?" She asked as larger man who was standing by the stage.  
  
"Yea, Medda's here. Whadda you want?"  
  
"I just need to ask her something."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. HEY MEDDA SOME GIRL'S HERE TO SEE YOU."  
  
"Toby, stop yelling I'm right here. Oh Maggie! I haven't seen you here in such a long time, where have you been kid. Where's Racetrack?"  
  
"Hi Medda" She gives the older woman a hug." I need to talk to you Medda it's really important."  
  
"Ok, umm lets go to my dressing room." They both walk back stage to Meddas room.  
  
"So, tell me whats going on."  
  
"Ok, I can't go into too much detail but I used to be a show girl, but something happened and I had to quit. It's been such a long time since I have been on a stage. You wont have to pay me or anything. I just want to sing." Medda smiled.  
  
"Maggie, you can sing as much as you like, the guys would love it."  
  
"See that's the thing Medda, they can't see me sing at all no one." Maggie looked up at a very confused Medda. Medda was going to ask why but the look on Maggie's face made her realize Maggie didn't want to tell her.  
  
"Ok Maggie, you can sing between 3-4pm on weekdays, that the only time that the theater is closed." Medda got up and looked around in one of her boxes of junk." Now where did I put that key? Oh here it is." She hands it to Maggie. "Now here's the key to the back door, make sure no one sees you come in." Maggie squealed, "Thank you soo much Medda!" Maggie ran out the door. Medda just laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
"Well, maybe Maggie just needs time to herself."  
  
" I dunno Bumlets, everyday she leaves after lunch. She never says wheahs she's goin or nothing. Do ya tink it's anudda guy?" Race asked quietly.  
  
"NO, dere's not another guy. I'm sure of dat. Well, deres Maggie why don't cha ask her to sell this afternoon with you?"  
  
"Yeah, awright." Race ran over to Maggie.  
  
"Heya Maggie!"  
  
"Race!" Maggie quickly kisses his cheek. " Lets go eat I'm so hungry" Maggie turns to walk toward Tibby's but Race grabbed her hand.  
  
"Maggie, will you sell with me this afternoon?" He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh, well… Sure, why not" Race smiled and Maggie thought to herself. It wont hurt to go one day without singing.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for let's go eat." Race said Maggie smiles.  
  
After Lunch  
  
"So where are we going to sell today Race?"  
  
" I was thinking'… Coney Island." Race grinned. Maggie laughed.  
  
"Ok, just don't try to talk me into betting on any races." She laughed and stole Race's hat.  
  
"Maggie!!! Come back wit me hat."  
  
"You have to catch me first Race." She laughed as she ran into the direction of Coney Island, Race yelling at her the whole way.  
  
At the Tracks  
  
"Are you done selling your papes Race?"  
  
"Yep all done. Want to watch some races?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." She smiled. As she snatched his hat again.  
  
"Maggieeeee, not again!!!" She laughed as she ran through the crowds of people. Couples watched at the two young teens chased each other through the tracks.  
  
That Night  
  
"So, Race did everything go ok?"  
  
"Yea, everything is fine. Just like it always is." Bumlets patted Race on the back.  
  
"Told ya Race, that goil is crazy about you." Race beamed.  
  
"I must be the luckiest guy on Earth, or at least in New Yawk." Bumlets laughed  
  
"Yea but don't rub it in, lets go in I'se tired." They both head inside  
  
Next Day After Lunch  
  
"Hey Maggie are we'se gonna sell together again?" He asked hopefully. Maggie bit her lip. Oh I can't miss another day, but he looks soo cute. No I can't miss another day, its not that I don't want to sell with Race but… I can't stop singing.  
  
"Not today Race, um tomorrow?" He looked hurt but agreed.  
  
"Ok, see you tonight." Race slowly walked away slowly. Maggie started to feel bad.  
  
"RACE!!!" she ran after him, and wrapped her arms around him kissing him as sweetly as she possible could, putting as much passion into the kiss. When they finally broke they heard whistling from Jack, Snoddy, and Mush who had just walked out of Tibby's. Maggie and Race both turned to them and said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" All laughed.  
  
" I'll see you tonight Race, I promise." He smiled.  
  
" Ok, see you tonight" He said it like he was in a dream. Maggie laughed at the dreamy look on his face. She ran off towards Medda's.  
  
Irving Hall  
  
"I'm sorry sir I don't know a Margaret Newbrough." Medda said.  
  
"If I find out that you're lying, I'll kill you along with that witch." Bob said before he left. 


End file.
